Marvel's Spider-Man (2017 TV series (Iago PUC's version))/The Spider and the Wolf
The Spider and the Wolf is the 17th episode in Iago PUC's [[Marvel's Spider-Man (2017 TV series (Iago PUC's version))|version of Marvel's Spider-Man]]. Characters Featured Characters * Spider-Man / Peter Parker * White Wolf / Kevin Hunt (First appearance) Supporting Characters * Tigra / Mary Jane Watson * Web Warriors ** Ghost Spider / Gwen Stacy ** Kid Arachnid / Miles Morales ** Spider-Girl / Anya Corazon * Black Panther / T'Challa (First appearance) * Princess Shuri (First appearance) * White Wolf / Hunter (First appearance) Antagonists * Shadow Council (First appearance) ** Killmonger / N'Jadaka (First appearance) ** Klaw / Ulysses Klaue (First appearance) * Wild Pack (First appearance) ** Silver Sable / Silver Sablinova (First appearance; joins and leaves Oscorp Commandos) ** Paladin / Paul Denning (First appearance) ** Puma / Thomas Fireheart (First appearance) ** Battlestar / Lemur Hoskins (First appearance) * Oscorp ** Norman Osborn ** Osborn Academy for Geniuses *** The Octopus / Otto Octavius (joins team) *** Harry Osborn *** Vulture / Adrian Toomes *** Spider-Slayer / Alistair Smythe Other Characters * Aunt May * Anna Hunt Watson (First full appearance) * Mary Watson (First appearance) * Kevin's dogs ** Balto (First appearance) ** Gordon (First appearance) ** Ryder (First appearance) * Betty Brant (appears in TV, computer screen and hologram only) * Blizzard / Randy Macklin (mentioned only)''events from ''Spider-Man on Ice * Ultron (mentioned only) Plot Peter Parker is hanging out with Mary Jane Watson and Gwen Stacy before having an encounter with Mary Jane's cousin Kevin Hunt, who is having a walk on streets with his three dogs Balto, Ryder and Gordon. Kevin is also interning at Horizon High after moving from Midtown High's rival school Harry S. Truman High to show off his own amazing inventions. Just then, the four oversee the police having a shootout against a mercenary group led by Ulysses "Klaw" Klaue, who is assaulting a nearby bank of New York for Vibranium. Right after Peter, Gwen and Mary Jane suit up as Spider-Man, Ghost Spider and Tigra respectively, Kevin also reveals his own superhero alter-ego of White Wolf and joins the fight, much to Spider-Man's big surprise and amazement as he admits he did not see that coming. The young heroes contend with Klaw's group and defeat them before they are also joined in by the Wakandan king T'Challa the Black Panther and his adopted brother Hunter the White Wolf, who soon arrive to intercept Klaw and interrogate him over his negotiations with Killmonger, the leader of the Shadow Council. From Klaw, they learn that Killmonger has new plans involving Oscorp's researches and protocols, which include new members of Osborn Academy. While they discuss a plan to stop Killmonger, the young heroes and T'Challa receive word from Princess Shuri, who had at the time reluctantly accepted Norman Osborn's invitation to attend to a lecture at Osborn Academy where the Academy's line of defense, the Osborn Commandos, are being presented. To Peter's dismay, Norman reveals to have liberated Otto Octavius from prison while hiring him to be a professor at Osborn Academy to redeem him from his previous actions, which almost unleashed Ultron in the worldevents from ''Amazing vs. Superior''. Just as Peter goes there to personally confront Norman, he ends up confronting Harry, who (already acknowledging Peter's objections to Norman's terms) attempts to talk him down, but ends up caught in an argument with Peter, who just warns him that citizens will be in real danger if Norman keeps recruiting more criminals like Vultureas it happened in Symbiotic Relationship and Octavius to Osborn Academy before walking away, leaving Harry troubled. Having overheard the argument, Shuri approaches Peter voicing her agreement with Peter's objections to Osborn's methods. She also advises him that Klaw was "just the beginning", because Killmonger still has more spies working for him. One is even acting as a mole within the Osborn Commandos. And Peter has only one option about it: trust no one in Oscorp. With T'Challa, Hunter and Shuri disguised as Oscorp security guards, Peter and his friends attend to the lecture, but avoid seeing eye to eye with Octavius and Osborn's guest N'Jadaka, who is offering Osborn more resources for new special recruits for the Commandos in exchange of other proper riches. All the sudden, the lecture is attacked by the Wild Pack (Puma, Paladin and Battlestar) and a group of Klaw's goons, who are soon ordered to take as many of Osborn's tools as possible. The heroes suit up and engage the invaders in battle. The Osborn Commandos also join the fight despite Spider-Man still mistrusting them (especially Octavius). Just as the Commandos manage to retrieve the flash-drive containing files of Oscorp's current project, their female recruit Silver Sable, who turns out to be the leader of the Wild Pack and Killmonger's double-agent, double crosses them and runs away with the drive, but not without Tigra, Ghost Spider and Spider-Girl in pursuit. Norman, Harry and N'Jadaka take shelter in the underground lab, where Spider-Man, Kid Arachnid, Black Panther and the White Wolves intercept them. Just as Harry accuses Spider-Man of being Killmonger's spy, N'Jadaka soon receives the drive from Sable and, to Norman's shock, reveals himself as Killmonger. The Osborn Commandos arrive, but (with the discs secretly implanted on their heads by Sable earlier) Killmonger controls their minds, making them his pawns. Angered by Killmonger's deceptions and manipulations against his father, Harry attempts to attack him but is quickly subdued and shoved aside as Killmonger voices his plans to make the brainwashed Osborn Commandos the ultimate weapons for the Shadow Council. Taking advantage of Killmonger taunting Osborn, Spider-Man and White Wolf attack Killmonger, allowing Kid Arachnid to destroy the drive, prompting the angered villains to order the Commandos in destroying the heroes. As their allies battle the Commandos and the Wild Pack, Spider-Man, White Wolf and Black Panther square-off with Killmonger and, after a fierce fight, defeat him and force him to retreat, but not before Killmonger sets off a bomb he implanted in the underground to explode. As Killmonger escapes, Spider-Man and White Wolf manage to defuse the bomb in right seconds before it can explode, saving the building and defusing the mind control discs on the Commandos. Despite Sable and her Wild Pack being taken to jail and the Commandos relieved to be free from Killmonger's control, Harry still scolds Spider-Man for his unwanted presence while voicing his distrust on everyone, even his best friend Peter Parker. Harry soon witnesses in horror as Peter (actually one of White Wolf's decoys in disguise) expresses disappointment with Harry's words and decides to end their friendship before walking away, leaving Harry demoralized, as Shuri rejects Norman's previous offer at Osborn Academy out of disgust. Back in streets, Spider-Man and his team have a moment with Black Panther, who vows to still pursue and bring Killmonger to justice and end his Shadow Council before leaving back to Wakanda with Hunter and Shuri. As for Peter, despite disappointed with how things ended between him and Harry, still enjoys himself with his friends and Kevin's dogs, as Peter narrates that Kevin has in the end become a better friend than Harry was. Voice Cast * Robbie Daymond as Spider-Man / Peter Parker * Ashley Johnson as Tigra / Mary Jane "MJ" Watson * Cameron Bowen as White Wolf / Kevin Hunt * Laura Bailey as Ghost Spider / Gwen Stacy, Anna Hunt Watson * Melanie Minichino as Spider-Girl / Anya Corazon * Nadji Jeter as Kid Arachnid / Miles Morales * James C. Mathis III as Black Panther / T'Challa * Daisy Lightfoot as Princess Shuri * Scott Porter as Hunter the White Wolf * Nancy Linari as Aunt May * Grey DeLisle as Mary Watson, Betty Brant * Max Mittelman as Harry Osborn * Josh Keaton as Norman Osborn * Scott Menville as the Octopus / Otto Octavius * Keston John as Killmonger / N'Jadaka * Trevor Devall as Klaw / Ulysses Klaue, Paladin / Paul Denning * April Stewart as Silver Sable / Silver Sablinova * Kevin Michael Richardson as Battlestar / Lemar Hoskins, Additional voices * as Vulture / Adrian Toomes * Jason Spisak as Spider-Slayer / Alistair Smythe * Dee Bradley Baker as Puma / Thomas Fireheart, Additional voices Trivia * Kid Arachnid's surprise blow against Killmonger to destroy the flash-drive containing the Oscorp data was similar to his last blow against Wilson Fisk / Kingpin in Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse. References Category:Episodes Category:Marvel's Spider-Man (2017 TV series (Iago PUC's version))